Love is in the Air
by TheRightWriter
Summary: Love is in the air...especially for Mel and Jackson. But what will happen when Melissa goes into the woods and doesn't come out? R
1. Flirt your heart out

CHAPTER ONE 

A sunny day, as always at the little or huge island. (the wonder is still upon us)

Melissa was just chatting to Lex and Erik about how everyone has to do their

fair share of work. "Erik, you have to lug that water, build up some muscle and not

lay around on your lazy bum all day long!" Lex screamed as Melissa frantically

handgesturing in a meltdown. "Well, that's a wise idea coming from a guy two inches shorter than

my grandmother!" Lex gasped staring him straight in the eyes. (He hates being called short, just because he wasn't a teenager, doesn't

mean he is not the smartest one out of the group) "Your not that tall either, wise guy!" Lex said as he put up

his fists as if to punch him in the nose. "Oh, yea, now your trying to FIGHT me! Oh, Help, Help, I'm so scare--"

But as soon as Erik could finnish his last word, he was laying on his behind just as Lex had said.

Lex looked surprised and satisfied as if he had been waiting to do that the whole time he had been there.

"Ok, ok...Break it up you guys!" Melissa pulled them apart as Jackson came walking up asking Melissa to accompany him on a walk. "hey, this isn't fair... I can't hit a little boy!" Erik said as he scrunched Lex's hair up.

"Shut up, your just mad cause I beat you up!" Their voices grew faint as Melissa and Jackson walked side by side along the beach.

"Thanks for saving me from those troublesome duos over there." Melissa laughed. "Oh" he laughed too. "No problem, I mean, I just wanted someone to talk to for a little while." "Oh" Melissa wondered. "About what?"

Jackson stopped walking and stared Melissa in the eyes. "Do you think after all this, if all of us will... still be so close...if we even get off this island..." Melissa grabbed his arm.

"Don't even think that... we're all going to make it... somehow." "And about the other question.  
we're definitly, DEFINITLY, going to stay close!" Atleast... I know two who will!" She shot him her flirtacious eyes, and ran down the beach.  
Jackson stared at the beach and smirked as he ran after her.


	2. Dangerously in Love

As Melissa and Jackson came back from the beach, the others were already in their tents. "Wow, how long have we been out there?" Melissa asked as Jackson looked at the sky. "Maybe an hour at the latest" "Well, I better get in there…" Melissa pointed to the girl's tent. "…before Daley wakes up and becomes all motherly on me" Jackson Laughed. "Yeah, sure…'Night Mel"

The next morning all of the crew were ready to start their morning share of work. Except for Taylor and Eric of course, but that would be a shock if they were. Daley was the first one up out of the girl's tent and Nathan out of the boys. "Morning Dale'" "Hey Nathan, want to help me with these fruits? They're kind of heavy and I need to put them ove…" She didn't need to finish, he was already on the job. They both knew he was just trying to impress her.

Meanwhile, Melissa and Jackson had just woken up, ironically almost at the same time. "Hey" Melissa casually said to Jackson as she peeled a banana and ate slowly. "Hey…" Jackson trailed as he took a piece of fruit and stuck it in his mouth. "So what are your morning chores this morning?" Melissa asked Jackson. "Oh, just lugging the water around…Eric's supposed to fill them up since Taylor's sick" "Right" Melissa said and took the last bite of her banana. God, she was sick and tired of fruit, where was pizza when you need it? "Well I have to get some sticks for the fire tonight…and maybe collect a little more fruit since I saw some just over there" She said as she pointed east. "Oh, okay…well see you later then" Jackson said as he started to walk over to the ocean. "Yeah…See you later" She replied and headed towards the fruit.

As she was walking towards them, she noticed that there were some more fruit in a trail leading towards the north. "I know I'm not supposed to go this far…but it looks like someone's been here…" She muttered to herself. Melissa was almost to the end of the trail but tripped over a large stick and conked her head_hard_ on the stone next to her.

It was nearly nightfall when Lex started asking if anyone knew where Melissa was. Everyone looked around seeing if anyone nodded their heads. "I haven't seen her all day" Nathan said with a worried expression. "Me neither" Eric and Daley said in unison. "The last time I saw her was this morning, she said she was in the…oh NO!" Jackson ran over to where the luscious green plants started to grow and looked around.

"GUYS, Nathan and Daley check the east, and Eric take Lex to the west. I'll check north!" Jackson started to run until he saw the same fruit that Melissa had seen that had been trailed across the ground. He slowed down and followed carefully to each and every piece of fruit until he found Melissa lying unconscious on the hard ground.

"NO! Melissa wake up!" He started to pant and put her helpless body onto his back and carried her to where they had first started. "GUYS!" he yelled. "COME HERE, QUICK!" The others fortunately heard him, even when they were a while off. They ran back to where Jackson's voice was coming from and found Melissa in the soft sand. Daley ran up to her, putting her head up to her chest. "Her heart's still beating…but I'm not sure if the damage is that serious or not. She might make a full recovery…or she might-""Don't say it" said Jackson through gritted teeth. "…Die"


End file.
